leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warmog's Armor
* 800 health = |2133.33}}}} * 200% base health regeneration = ** Base Gold Value = |2853.33}}}} * 15 flat health regeneration (for every ) = * is gold efficient, without its passive. * Warmog's Armor becomes gold efficient, when Warmog's Heart is activated and you have not taken damage in the last 8 seconds. ** Warmog's Armor gold efficiency is further increased by |+540g}} for every obtained after . }} Similar Items Lore The living armor protected the greatest troll warrior in the entire realm during the bloodiest and most devastating battles of the Rune Wars. Deep within the dark woods of Crystone the living armor waits to protect its next owner. A word of warning required before seeking out Warmog... it will protect you for a time, but when it grows tired of you, who will protect you from it? Trivia * The previous unique passive used to belong to the removed item . * Strangely, the nexus obelisk (spawn turret) does not stop the the passive. Patch history You gain Warmog's Heart once your maximum health exceeds 3000. * If you have not taken damage in the last 8 seconds, you will restore every second. * Item cost increased to from . * Combine cost increased to from . V5.8: * Available on Howling Abyss. V4.20: * Recipe changed to + + + * Item cost decreased to from * Health decreased to 800 from 1000 * Unique passive - Restores 1% of maximum health every 5 seconds. Health restore increases to 3% of maximum health if damage hasn't been taken within 8 seconds. V4.3: * Combine cost increased to from . V3.6: * is no longer available in Howling Abyss (The Proving Grounds). V3.03: * Passive Health Regen reduced to 1% of maximum Health per 5 seconds from . V3.01: * Recipe changed to + + + + = . * Total cost increased to from . V1.0.0.152: Rework * Recipe: + + * Item cost: * Combine cost: * +1000 health * NEW Unique Passive: Restores of your maximum health every 5 seconds. * This item no longer gains health and health regen per unit kill. December 21, 2011 Hotfix: * Fixed a bug where would go beyond 350 bonus health on assists. V1.0.0.131: * Passive health gain cap reduced to 350 from 450. * Passive health regeneration per 5 seconds reduced to 10 from 15. * Health gain per kill or assist reduced to 35 from 45, minion kill reduced to from . * Health regeneration per 5 seconds gain per kill or assist reduced to 1 from , minion kill reduced to from . V1.0.0.129: * No longer purchasable in the Dominion game mode. V1.0.0.108: * Tooltip will now show the current stats on its passive. V1.0.0.103: * Combine cost reduced to from . * Health increased to 920 from 770. * Passive changed to: Permanently gain health and health regeneration per 5 seconds per minion kill. Champion kills and assists grant 45 health and health regeneration per 5 seconds. Bonuses cap at +450 health, and +15 health Regen per 5. V0.9.25.21: * Health reduced to 850 from 900. V0.9.22.16: * Recipe cost increased to from . May 15, 2009 Patch: * Maximum health stack increased to 500 from 400. * Health regeneration per 5 seconds cap increased to from 50. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Recipe cost increased to from * Total cost increased to from * Added a cap for bonus health / regen of +400 Health, and 50 Health regeneration per 5. * Health gain per kill modified to 4 from 5 (to 40 from 25 on champions), and regeneration per kill modified to from (to 1 from for champions). }} References cs:Warmog's Armor de:Warmogs Rüstung es:Armadura de Warmog fr:Warmog, l'Armure Vivante pl:Plemienna Zbroja zh:狂徒铠甲 Category:Legendary items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items